


A Revenge Is Bitter. The Venom Is Sweet.

by LilyPadElliot



Series: The Snake's Venom [CANCELLED] [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPadElliot/pseuds/LilyPadElliot





	1. Post-Video

Deceit burst through his room and threw his cloak and hat to the floor. He charged to his bookshelf and began pulling out big books, small books and scraps of paper before finding a small leather bound journal in the back. Deceit smiled to himself as he took it out carefully and brushed his hands over the pages.

"This time. This time he won't ruin it for me."

He opened the book and skimmed through the notes, past the plans he had previous. He looked at the most recent scribble 'Pose as Patton.' He growled and tore out the page, grabbing a pen he began to write more notes. He keep crossing things out and re-writing. He threw his notebook down on his torn up chair and sighed.

"If he hadn't said something. If he didn't ruin everything all the time... If he just **couldn't** tell them!!" He stopped. He took a breath in and looked at his notebook. He smiled again and twiddled the pen in his hand and picked up his book once more, he began to scribble and drawing and sketching. After half an hour the page was full and a dark glint made it's way into Deceit's eyes.

He put the journal in his pocket and the behind his ear as he walked over to a painting in the corner of the dark room, he flipped it upwards and was met with an old iron safe. He punched in the numbers '555444337777' and the door swung open, revealing a small glass ball and an old and dusty book. He took the book and ball to his coffee table and lay them out carefully, slowly flipping through the book landing on a page, decorated with dust a crease marks. He traced his fingers over the words before tapping at the glass ball, bright lights shone from it, clouds slowly swirling inside, bringing different colours and shades to it. Deceit frowned and tapped it again, the clouds slowly became a deep shade of purple, smiling he looked at the book again, reading quietly to himself. As he does the clouds begin to darken further and swirl faster, light flashing like lightning. He stops talking and looks at the clouds, they were yellow now. He nodded to himself and closed the book, Leaning back in his chair, falling asleep with a smile upon his scaly face.


	2. Yeah, I'm Fine

"Patton get off!" Virgil laughed as Patton attacked him with a handkerchief.

"You. Have. Pizza. On. Your. Face!" Patton struggled and managed to wipe the tomato sauce from Virgil's cheek, standing triumphantly and smiling, he picked up everyone's plates and took them to the kitchen.

"Virgil, you really need to eat more carefully." Logan smirked over his phone as Virgil pulled up his hoodie. He put the phone in his pocket and loosened his tie slightly, "Today was busy wasn't it?" He looked over at Roman, who was sat pouting as his tried to concentrate on Frozen. 

"Yeah, you got that right. I can't believe he thought he could get past us. Me especially!" Virgil chuckled to himself and fiddled with his sleeves.

Logan raises his eyebrows, looking at Virgil carefully, "You know you can say Deceit's name right? He's not Lord Voldemort.." 

A dramatic gasp came from the kitchen, Patton walked in with his yellow washing gloves on, a mock frown on his face, "Careful Logan! You could summon him!"

Logan shook his head at Patton and looked back at Virgil, who was chewing on the end of his sleeves. Logan pulled Virgil's hand out from his mouth and gave a small smile, "Hey, if it wasn't for you he would have been here still! Are you okay Virgil?"

Virgil gave a small smile, "Yeah, I'm okay." 

As soon as he said that are sharp pain shot through Virgil's head, he yelled and grabbed his forehead, he rubbed his head and groaned a bit. Looking up he saw that everyone was looking at him worriedly. Patton mostly, who had now taken it upon himself to give his head a full examination. Virgil pushed him back lightly, "Get off Pat I'm fine! Probably just a migraine or something..."

"I don't think that is what a migraine is Virgil... Do you feel pain now?" Logan looked concerned at Virgil, pushing up his glasses to see clearer, "And i want the truth." 

Virgil froze slightly, "I..." He looked at Logan, "Yeah, still feel it.. Must be a migraine." Another pain shot through his head, more violent this time, he shouted again, getting up suddenly. He grabbed a hold of the counter and stumbled slightly, "See, must be a migraine.." He winced and moved to the edge of the living room, shrinking under the stares of his friends. 

"Virgil, please." Logan began to walk over to him, putting a hand on Virgil's shoulder. 

"Uh, no! D-don't. I'm fine..." Another stabbing pain, "Fine... I'm gonna go to my room." He looked at them all, "Don't follow me." 

He sank down quickly, appearing suddenly in his own room. He rushed up to the cracked mirror over his dresser and gasped, his eye... He moved his bangs out of the way and looked closer, he swore it was.. _no. It couldn't be_. He looked again. Brown. Just like his other eye. He shook his head and sat on the edge of his bed.  Massaging his temples, he leant back and sighed.   
  


"It's nothing...  It's just me." He ignored the pain this time, something he'd have to get used to, "I hope."  


	3. Get Out

A.N//Sorry it's been so long, I've been writing and rewriting this for ages haha

 

Virgil woke up in a mess of sheets and clothes from the day before. He had almost forgotten what happened yesterday if it weren't for the slight throbbing in his head. Slowly, he got up from the nest of blankets and took a breath in. He smiled and stretched, opening his eyes. Blinded slightly by the veil of morning drowsiness, he stumbled tiredly to his cabinet, graspinh around for his hairbrush.

"Morning Virgil." 

Virgil smiled and turned around, "Morning Patto-" The smile faded immediately, "What are you doing here?"

Deceit looked at Virgil with a smirk, "I'm not Patton.. But i can be.." His eyes flashed. 

"Don't." Virgil growled through gritted teeth, "What do you want?" 

Deceit laughed and started to pick at fluff on his gloves, "Can't I come and see and old friend?" He looked at Virgil's face, "I guess not. I did actually come to ask you something." 

Wrinkling his nose in disgust and standing up taller, he looked at the green scales on Deceits face and that yellow eye, he shivered, it always gave him the creeps. "Well? What is it?" 

"How are you?" 

A tiny glimmer of shock passed over Virgil's face, he looked at Deceit, confused and suspicious. He pulled at his sleeves, looking Deceit up and down, trying to read him. "What?"

Deceit rolled his eyes, "How are you..? Simple question."

"I'm.. I'm good..." 

It wasn't seconds before a pain shot through his head. Virgil stumbled at the shock and grabbed his cabinet to keep himself up. He took a deep breath in and stayed still until the pain slowly ebbed away. Once it did Virgil opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and he felt slightly dizzy, he looked at Deceit, who was smiling viciously. 

"Are you sure Virgil?" A cold laugh escaped him. 

Letting go of the cabinet, Virgil stood up again, his vision clearing. He looked at Deceit with a mix of confusion, anger and a small touch of fear. He was slightly unbalanced on his feet and still quite dizzy. 

"What... What did you do?" Virgil tried to hide the wobble in his voice, he moved back from Deceit slowly. 

Deceit just laughed again and grabbed a mirror from his dresser, "It's more of what did  _you do_ Virgil?" He handed Virgil the mirror.

Taking it carefully and giving Deceit a dirty look, Virgil looked in the mirror, he only needed to glance at is reflection before he dropped it in shock. It smashed on the ground, glass flying all over the already messy floor. Virgil's eyes were full of panic as he, ducked down trying to pick up all the pieces cutting himself on a small shard. 

Deceit watched it all happen with a glint of glee in his eye. He began to walk out of the door when he turned to Virgil, "Oh, I wonder how the others will react.." He left with a flick of his cape and a slam of the door, leaving Virgil to himself.   
  
Virgil held his breath, tears welling up and a lump in his throat. Ignoring his bleeding hand, he ran to the large mirror in his wardrobe. He couldn't hold back his tears when he saw his reflection, looking close he knew it wasn't a trick of the light. _What would they think? Would they kick me out?_ He couldn't stop staring at his reflection.   


His eyes were yellow.


	4. Lied And Seek

Virgil hadn't left his room for two days, for Thomas this was a breeze, two whole days without an anxious thought. But the sides were getting worried.

"Virgil?" Logan knocked at Virgil's door, "Can I come in?"

Virgil looked at the door numbly, he had been staring at his reflection for more than Roman usually did.

Processing what was said to him, Virgil shook himself awake.

"Uh no, one moment.."

Logan waited anxiously at the door, fiddling with his tie. Mainly, he wanted Virgil to come back out, the feeling of worry he had for him was not a natural occurrence and he was happy for it to stop as soon as possible.

A slam disturbed his thoughts as he looked at Virgil, who was now standing in front of him. His jacket was dirty and hair unbrushed and unwashed, he was wearing... Sunglasses?

"Uh, Virgil? Why are you..?"

"Just trying out a new style... Like Remy I guess." Virgil spoke quickly, looking purposefully away from Logan's gaze.

"Yes.. Well I've come to ask if you are okay. Patton and Roman have been getting quite concerned. Patton especially."

"What about you?"

A small flicker of confusion snuck into Logan's eyes, "Me? I... I have been concerned with Thomas's performance... You are necessary so its logical to check up on you.. I wasn't worried."

Chuckling, Virgil fiddled with his greasy bangs and sighed, "Yeah sorry I haven't been up, just a bit tired from that last video.."

"Understandable, Deceit-"

"Don't."

"Oh um, apologies. Well I am here if... You need me." He awkwardly places a hand on Virgil's shoulder, to his uncomfortable confusion, "so.. Please come back to console. When you feel better of course..."

Virgil nodded gratefully, smiling, awkwardly.

"So you're...?" Logan quickly whipped out his cards, "Lit?"

Virgil couldn't help but laugh and nodded, hiding the sharp pain he felt in his head, "I'm.. Good."

Unsure but satisfied, Logan walked away, giving Virgil a sympathetic nod.  
_____________________________

"KIDDO!!"

Patton pounced on Virgil the first chance he could get, holding him in a bone-breaking hug.

"Hey Pat! Uh... Your crushing me.." Virgil laughed as Patton let go of his constrictive grasp.

"Welcome back Brad Pitiful."

Virgil rolled his eyes at Roman behind the sunglasses, "You've used that one."

"Well it needed a comeback. What's with the shades?" Roman looked at Virgil with a slight examining tone.

"Oh, he's trying a new 'style', like Remy.."

Virgil smiled at Logan, who returned it.

"Alright, I guess I should get back in gear!" Walking up to the controls he cracked his fingers, "What's Thomas doing?"

"Thinking of what to send Joan.."

"Oohhh a text..." He thinks and sticks out his tongue, twirling a few dials. He flicked a switch. As soon as he did, Thomas put his phone down.

"Perhaps I'll text them another time... I don't want to annoy them.."

Smiling, Virgil turned to the other three, who were smiling back at him.

Apart from Patton.

"So, kiddo... Why did you decide to change your style?.."

"I just spent some time thinking and I think it looks alright." He flinched, waiting for the pain.

Patton frowns.

"Well. I think it looks nice kiddo, but I think you look great without them."

"I'm with Padre. It looks slightly off." Roman adds as he looked at Virgil.

Virgil frowned, sighing, "I'm not taking them off. I think they look great.." 

Roman reached out to take them from him, playfully, but Virgil grabbed his hand and threw it away from him. 

The other sides looked at Virgil with shock.

"I uh... I'll be back in a minute." Virgil sank quickly down to his room.

Patton looked at Roman for a moment before sinking after Virgil.

Outside his door, Patton stood for a moment, considering whether to go in or not.

Virgil threw the glasses on the floor and began to pace, he was panicking now, which meant Thomas would be too, which is never the most fun thing. His pacing was interrupted by the click of his door.

"NO WAI-"

Patton stood in the doorway, his mouth open, staring at Virgil's yellow eyes. Virgil looked back at him, equal horror on his face.

"Deceit. Where is Virgil?"

"I'm not Deceit! It's me Patton!"

Patron shook his head, tears stinging at his eyes, "Impersonating me is one thing. But my son? Where is he Deceit?" Patton had tears flowing down his cheeks, but the look on his face was one of utter hatred, something Virgil didn't know Patton could ever comprehend.

"Patton please listen-"

"My son better be at the control room in ten minutes Deceit. Or I swear to..." He took a shaky breath in before slamming the door and leaving Virgil in his room.

Alone.


	5. Acting 101

"Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck." Virgil was pacing around his room, numb to the tears pouring down his cheeks, "What have I done? He hates me."

"Now you know how I feel."  
Standing in the corner of Virgil's room was Deceit, he wore a victorious smirk as he leant up against a wall.

"Deceit please! You win, he hates me. Just tell him I'm not you. Please."

"Oh but where would the fun be in that?" Chuckling to himself he adjusted his fringe, "But... I would for a price..."

"What? What price?" Virgil furrowed his brow and looked Deceit up and down, "What do you want?"

"Just your jacket. All I want Is your jacket. It always looked _so_ comfortable."

"My.. My jacket? Is that it?" Staring at Deceit intently, virgil circled him, trying to see through whatever act he was playing, "Why?"

"Ask no questions, you'll be told no lies."

Virgil rolled his eyes as he got his jacket and handed it to Deceit, "Just tell him. I don't want to lose my dad.."

Deceit nodded and slung on the jacket, " _Very_ comfortable..." Slamming Virgil's door behind him, Deceit made sure no one was looking. When he was sure he rubbed at his own eyes turning them Virgil's exact shade of chestnut brown. "I could get used to wearing this jacket."

_____________________________

Tapping, more and more tapping. Patton had down nothing but tap on the console since he left Virgil's room. Logan provided some cookies and Patton's cat onsie but to no avail.

Roman was sharpening his sword, hoping he'd get the chance to cut the scales from Deceit's smug face.

"Are you sure he had yellow eyes? It wasn't just a trick of the light or something?"

"I know what I saw Logan! And whatever he's done to Virgil.." He shivered.

It was another half an hour of cookies, comfortating and cuddles to calm Patton down, he was ready to go back and give that Virgil imposter a peice of his mind, when he heard the sound of running from the far side of the mindscape.

"Virgil?!" He jumped up and looked in the direction of the sound, Logan and Roman turning in suit.

From across the end of the midscape came Deceit, running towards the console, tears bouncing down his scales.

" **Help!** " His voice was strained as he fell to his knees in front of the three sides, "Deceit.. He did something!" Choking through sobs, he looked up at Patton with his new brown eyes.

"What...? Is.. Virgil?" Patton looked more confused than he ever had but his Dad instincts kicked in, he knelt down and hugged Deceit, "Calm down kiddo... Tell us what happened."

Logan and Roman shared a look before Roman interjected, "Um Patton, are we not considering this might be Deceit?" He held his sword by his side as a precaution, "Should we not test?"

"For once I agree with Roman, this does seem, convenient, that we just discovered a yellow eyed Virgil, and now we have a brown eyed Deceit? Quite _convenient_ I think."

Deceit looked at Logan, tears in his eyes, "Please, Logan... Believe me. He's out to get me. I don't how he did it." He disolved into sobs and shook in Patton's tight hug.

"Well kiddo, it is a bit strange... But you do have his jacket... He would never just give that up.." Patton gave a sure look at Roman who gave a nod and a small shrug.

"I guess that's true..." Frowning, logan looked at Deceit, crying in Patton's arms, "I guess."

Deceit smiled up at the three, "Do you think we'd be able to figure out how to change me back?"

"Well, we can shapeshift Virgil." Roman demonstrated by turning his hair bright blue and back again.

"For some reason I can't! Whatever he's done it won't let me shift!"

"We'll figure something out kiddo. I'll get you some cocoa." Lifting him up, Patton began to lead Deceit and Roman to the mindscape kitchen, "You coming Logan?"

"I'll... I'll catch you up..."


	6. I Have Control

"This doesn't seem right..."

Thomas was long asleep by now so the sides had free reign of the brain, able to do what they pleased while he dreamed.

Logan was sat at the console, pushing buttons, researching, head scratching and other forms of thinking.

"This can't be right..." Pressing a few switches, Logan brought up a file, "Deceit.Data.File", he clicked it and began reading, " Power to silence... Power to shape shift, deception... Nothing about changing bodies completely..."

Bringing up a notebook, logan quickly scribbled all this down, make careful note to close and and lock the panel down once he was done.

It was dark in the mindscape now. All the other sides where in their respective rooms. All lit up with their symbol on the door. Bright and recognisable was Virgil's stormcloud, but it looked off to Logan. Stopping, he looked at the illumination and noticed slight cracks.

"Hey, Logan. What's up?" The voice sounded annoyed, but was badly veiled with a higher tone. Logan turned and saw Deceit, immediately jumping and frowning.

"Hello De-" He sighed, " _Virgil."_

Deceit smiled, twisting at his jacket sleeves, "What you doing by my room? Not tired?..."

"I've been busy." Gripping tight on his notebook he turned to leave.

Deceit slammed his hand against the wall, blocking Logan's path with his arm, to Deceits pleasure Logan looked surprised and jumped. Frowning, Deceit put his hand on Logans face and made him face him.

"Get off me." Logan shook him off, he backed away slightly, glaring at Deceit, "I'm no idiot."

"Clearly. But you know I'm not either Logan. I can make you disappear like I have Virgil. And you know that. Don't you?"

Logan adjusted his glasses, avoiding eye contact with Deceit, "Yes."

Deceit pulls Logan by his hips close to him, their faces inches from each other, the fanged grin on Deceits face made Logan start to panic. He immediately pushed him away and stumbled back.

"I said not to touch me!" The panic in his voice was hard to hide, "Just don't!"

Looking down at him, Deciet shook his head, "I can do what I want now Logan. **Remember that**." He walked into Virgil's room with a laugh and left Logan on the floor.

"Virgil, where are you?" Logan curled up into his knees, trying to swallow the lump in his throat, "Come back."

He couldn't hold the tears back as he shook, silently sobbing into his knees under the light of Virgil's room sign. 


	7. Friends?

"Well? What happened? What did he say?"

Deceit rubbed his eyes yellow again and then smiled at Virgil, "He doesn't trust me."

"No! I have to go out there! I need to talk with him!"

"No! Don't!" Deceit put his hands out and stopped Virgil moving, "Uh, he'll believe you so much less. You saw how he acted when he walked in!"

Virgil backed up and looked at Deceit suspiciously, "And why do you care?.. You made me like this."

"No, your lying made you like that. But I just don't want them thinking your hysteria is me. I have a reputation. Its better if I find a way to work this out. Logan... He might help."

Virgil immediately blushed at the mention of Logan's name, Deceit chuckled and looked at Virgil's flushed face.

"Oh you like him. Don't you?" His eyes gleamed as he watched Virgil nod slowly, "That's adorable. You know he wouldn't like you."

"Well you don't know that!"

"Oh but I do, he's not a feeling. He can't feel, it's impossible for him to like you. Surely you know that?"

Virgil nodded again and looked at the floor, "I.. I know." Fiddling with his shirt sleeves, he sat on his bed, "So I should stay in here?"

"Bingo, don't worry, I'll fix it. We're friends right?"

"Were friends."

"Can't we be again? I am actively trying to help."

"Well. You did imitate Patton. I don't know."

"Because you left us Virgil. I couldn't stand not seeing you around, and you trusted Patton so.."

Virgil gave a small guilty frown and sighed, "I mean.. Yeah. I did just abandon you guys..." He gave a heavy sigh before nodding, "...Sure. Friends."

"Great!" Deceit gave a thumbs up to Virgil before sliding out of the room again.

_____________________________

"Logan. Are you okay?"

Sipping his fifth coffee that morning, Logan nodded. He had been sat at the control panel tapping and twisting knobs without break and Roman was beginning to worry.

"I know Patton has been busy with Virgil, but you don't have to stay there all day.."

Logan tensed up at Virgil's name and bit his lip. Spinning his chair around he stared at Roman, His glasses were askew, his hair a mess and dark rings around his eyes. Taking another sip of his coffee, he sighed.

"I just want Thomas to have a productive day. That's all."

Roman jumped back after looking at Logan, "Mother of makeup! What happened to your face? Its all red and blotchy," he looked at him for a few moments, "Have... Have you been crying?"

Logan gave a sharp laugh and shook his head, "Me? Cry? No... I can't feel, why would I cry?"

Roman narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "well why else is your face so red and blotchy?"

"Probably heat. I'm fine Roman."

"Hello everyone!" Deceit sauntered into the room, voice loud and grating, "How did you all sleep?"

"Oh fuck me.." Logan turned and faced the console again, not pressing any button, just staring at them.

"Hey, I thought you were with Patton?" Roman smiled and looked at Deceit with mock suspicion.

"I was, but he asked me to get you, I think he's making something and needs you to help." He smiled and glanced at Logan, "Morning Logan. Sleep well?"

Roman had left to check on Patton when Logan turned and scowled at Deceit, "Your eyes are still yellow."

"Oh! Shit..." He rubs his eyes and they turn brown. He gives a questioning look to Logan, "Why tell me?"

"I'd rather not cause Patton and Roman any more stress at the moment. If they think you're Virgil for now, I won't stop them. For now."

Deceit laughed and moved closer to logan, "Oh for now? And clearly your research is going well." He smirked, looking at Logans tired face and puffy eyes, "I'm guessing you slept like a baby."

"Leave me alone."

"Oh but I have a message from Virgil."

Logan stiffened, looking at Deceit, "What? Virgil? What did he say?"

"This." Deceit grabbed Logan's head and pulled him into a kiss.

Logan began to push him away, scratching at his face. Deceit relented and smiled at him, tilting his head sideways.

"Am I not a good kisser? Well I thought Virgil was anyway.."

Tears fell down Logan's pale cheeks as he stared blankly at the floor before tearing out of the control room, hand over his mouth, trying not to vomit.

"Well, bye then!" Deceit gave a fanged grin before sitting down at the control panel, "Hello again Thomas. I wonder what fun we can have."


	8. It is Everywhere!

"Ugh.." Wiping his mouth, Logan had finally finished throwing up, but he definitely hadn't stopped crying. His whole body shook, overwhelmed with shame, fear, anger and more shame. Exhausted he leant on the toilet bowl.

Pulling himself up, he flushed the toilet and started to wash his hands. Daring to look in the mirror, Logan gave a slight sigh, his usual slick hairstyle was now a mess of curled clumps and his pink skin was a pale white.

"I need to tell someone."

"Tell someone what?"

Logan tensed and turned, Deceit was leant in the doorway, a smile painted on his lips.

"Occupied."

"Hilarious." Deceit looked Logan up and down, the smile growing, "Was my kiss _that_  bad?"

"You disgust me." Wiping his hands on his jeans, Logan turned to leave.

Immediately Deceit jumped in front of him, the two now nose to nose.

"Tell me something new darling."

"Just get out my way, I have a job to get on with." Logan snarled at him, feeling slightly braver than before.

"Ah, yes. The 'telling someone', now... What is it your saying?" He raised an eyebrow.

"N-nothing.."

"Oh don't lie to me, I can see right through you. **What** are you saying?"

Logans confidence had left as fast as it came and he stepped back, "I promise. Nothing.. Don't worry."

"That's what I thought. You know Logan, I can make you disappear," He snapped his fingers, "Like that. Remember."

Nodding, Logan quickly slipped out of the bathroom and ran to his room, as fast as his feet could carry him.

_____________________________

"Heya Padre! Virgil told me you needed some help?"

Patton lifted up his head and smiled, his face was covered in stickers and hair full of glitter, "I don't remember asking for help, but I could sure use it! Sit down!"

Roman chuckled and sat next to Patton, looking at the mess on the table of glitter glue, craft paper and heart stickers, "What's this then?"

"It's a gift for Logan! He looked down lately so I thought I'd make him this!" Patton was intently pouring a bottle of blue glitter glue onto the card in front of him.

"For Logan? Is he sick?"

"Well he sure looks it. I just thought he might need something to cheer him up."

"Now you mention it, when I saw him a while ago he did look pretty awful.. I think..." He lowered his voice to whisper, "I think he was crying.."

Patton gasped and dropped his 15th bottle of glitter glue in surprise, "We need to finish this fast then! Come on!"

"Well, if you want my advice? Hold up on the glitter glue."

"But-"

"Patton it is _Everywhere."_


	9. Congrats!

Logan snuck from his room, looking left and right he nodded to himself. He couldn't see Deceit. The lights of the mindscape were dimming as Logan tiptoed to the console, Thomas must have been falling asleep.

Sitting himself down at the console, Logan began furiously typing, line after line of carefully planned instructions, day by day, hour by hour, every action logically thought of and dealt with. It took him hours to write but Logan had now finished the perfect weeks plan for Thomas.

"Now I can avoid Deceit.." Pushing himself up from his chair, he made his way to the kitchen.

The soft buzz of the refrigerator echoed off the kitchen's cream tiles. Smiling truly, the first time he had that week, Logan let the calm of the quiet wash over him. Fetching a glass, he poured himself a water.

"Oh.. Uh.."

Turning around, Logan gasped and dropped his glass, " **_Virgil_**?!"

As the glass smashed, Logan ran into Virgil with a constrictive hug.

"B-be quiet! I'm not meant be here!" Virgil awkwardly pat Logan on the shoulder, his whole face burning furiously, "J-just be quiet..."

"God where have you been I've missed you so much!"

"Well I've been avoiding Patton because he thought I was de- Wait." He pushes Logan gently off him, "You missed me? Like you mean in the way of Thomas's performance kind of miss?"

"Well, actually... I um. I just missed you." Logan's face flushed as he looked at his feet, "But, things have been awful around here... Dec-" Logan's hand slapped around his mouth, he tried pulling it off but it wasn't working, he looked at Virgil who was backing away from him.

"Deceit.. I have to go." He turned and ran away from Logan, who was crying again, panic rising in his chest.

"Now. Logan. It seems I've been lied too, an unusual occurance." A hiss echoed through the kitchen as Deceit walked into the dim light, his eyes flashing with anger.

Logan's hand dropped, he took a sharp breath in and glared at Deceit, "Why do you keep following me?"

"Small mindscape darling, it was a happy accident. Now. Now to address your lies.." He growled, walking closer to Logan, who shrunk down where he stood.

"I-i wasn't going to say much.."

Deceit grabbed Logan swiftly by the chin and pulled him to face him, "Oh? And what were you going to say?" A smile crept on his face, " 'He keeps kissing me. It makes me uncomfortable!' I didn't know I was that bad of a kisser. Or that you had feelings.." 

"You disgust me."

"Oh you've said that before Sweetie."

"And so have you."

"Touché. But.. I do think we need to make sure you keep your lips locked."

Pulling his face out of Deceits grasp, Logan scowled and stuck up his middle finger, "How about you fuck off and let Virgil free from whatever fuckery you've done to him?"

"Such language! You're feistier than I remember."

"You're a creep. Leave me alone."

"I think you know that isn't an option." Deceit grabbed Logan by his arm and pulled him close to him, holding him by his lower back and smirking, "Have fun escaping this."

Logan began trying to push against Deceits grip, the panic pushing up his body again, "I can just push you away..! Bastard!"

"Oh not me... Though I am hard to resist.. I mean this..." He gave a small wink and called out, "Patton! Roman! Guess what?"

"Wait No!"

Before Logan could protest further, Deceit kissed him, holding his head so he couldn't move back. Just as Patton and Roman rose up into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys a couple? Aw that is so cute!"

"Well Virgil... Logan. Hm. Congrats you guys.." Roman chuckled as Patton pulled on his sleeve, jumping up and down excitedly.

Logan pulled out and looked at Patton and Roman, then to Deceit. His smile was wide and his eyes sparkling, "Well I wonder **what might happen** If weren't together."

Seeing the dangerous glint in his eyes, he turned and nodded stiffly to Roman and Patton, "Yep.. Together..." He pushed out through gritted teeth, he pushed away from a now distracted Deceit, "But I _prefer_ to not kiss in the kitchen." He looked at the floor and hissed under his breath, "Or at all.."

"Oh yes, we've been together for while..."

The rest of the conversation was drowned out by the white noise filling Logan's ears, his head was overloading and his stomach churned wildly. He looked at Patton chattering extaticly to Deceit and Roman, but it was like he was miles away.

He had to get out.

"I'm tired," announcing loudly to the room, Logan began to walk out the kitchen.

"No goodnight kiss honey?" Deceits mocking tone made his insides freeze.

"I'm too tired. Goodnight."

And with that, he sped to his room, locking himself in and bursting promptly into tears, sobbing through gags.

It was pointless being sick, he hadn't eaten in ages.

~~**_Maybe I should just give up._ ** ~~


	10. Well This Is Cliché

Roman could you input that idea you had? Thomas needs to do something!"

"Righto Pat!"

Sliding a small sheet of paper into a slot Roman input a few numbers and letters before sitting back.

"So. Virgil and Logan.. Pretty unexpected right?"

"Are you kidding! Virgil was so obvious. Logan was quiet but I saw those little side eyes he gave him"

Patton laughed and smiled, "I'm happy for them, but I guess Logan didn't want to reveal it yet.. He seemed annoyed."

"Oh when is he not annoyed?" Pulling a few levers and flicking a few switches, Roman swiveled his chair to face Patton.

"Oh don't be mean."

"Its just an observation!" He put his hands up in mock defence, "I'm just surprised that Microsoft Nerd and Panic At The Everywhere found love before I did!" He gave an exaggerated sigh and span in the chair.

"What do you mean Ro?"

"Just... You know sleep?"

Patton nods, "Yeah, Remy?"

"Mhm.. I used to think he was so cool and stuff and asked him out but 'He's too cool for me' apparently.."

Patton gives him a sad smile, "I know what you mean, the guy I like is too cool for me."

"I doubt that, the guy I like now is too nice for me."

They both give an awkward chuckle.

Reaching for a lever, Patton's hand met Roman's and they looked at eachother, a small blush on both their faces.

"Well isn't this cliché.." Roman smiled at Patton, "So who do you like...?"

"Well. Um." He looked at Roman, his face red, he then looked at their hands.

"... Me?..."

Patton nods, biting his lip, "Sorry... I know you won't like me and I jus-"

"Patton. I like you too."

_____________________________

  
"Peice of shit slimy bastard!" Logan paced his room, shouting to no one in particular.

"You know my scales are just smooth right?"

Logan turns and scowls at deceit, who was picking at Virgil's jacket.

"Take that off."

"Oh asking me to strip are we?"

Logan growled and held out his hand, "Give me the jacket."

"Fine." Taking off the jacket he gave Logan a playful wink and threw it to him.

Logan put the jacket, his blood boiling, "Now. Get out."

"Oh I thought we'd get quality couples time!" Laughing Deceit sauntered up to Logan, who glared at him.

"I said get out, you disgusting piece of shit. Get out my room and Thomas's head before I make you!" Logan stuck his finger to Deceit's chest.

Looking at Logan, he smiled, "Oh leave? Why would I do that. Seeing you angry is just so much fun. I bet Virgil would enjoy it if he was here."

That was it. Logan made a fist and aimed punch right into Deceits jaw. He jumped back a bit, surprised at himself, he looked at Deceit with fear in his eyes. Holding his jaw, Deceit glared at Logan, showing his fangs.

"Watch your back Logan Sanders." And with that. He left.

_** /A/N Sorry. I don't think this chapter is too great... And its short.../ ** _


	11. The Glass Ball

"Shit." Staring at his door, Logan immediately started to panic. He was no longer surprised at all these feelings anymore, and he just mentally noted them as he felt them. 

Pacing in his room, the mix of bubbling anger and fear mixed uncomfortably in Logan's stomach. He stared at the mirror and frowned. He stood there for twenty minutes just staring. The feeling in his stomach agitating him. The more he stared at his face, the more unfamiliar it looked to him, he looked pale, tired and extremely unkempt. He hated who he saw. He hated him, more than Deceit, more than Patton and Roman, who were too stupid to see any problems. 

The mirror was smashed on the floor when Logan next looked, his hands stung and his chest felt tight. 

"Logan!" 

"Shi-"  
Dragged by his feet and then up by his hair, Logan rose up violently Into Thomas's living room.

"Thomas. This is highly irregular. I see no cameras, you never summon us out of video."

"Logan what is going on with you?" Thomas stared at him desperately, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess, "I can't think straight and something seems wrong. Just.. I'm getting anxious.. But not the normal kind?"

"The normal kind?"

"Like Virgil's usual thoughts."

Logan clenched his fists slightly at his name and shook his head, "I uh.. Don't know what you could be talking about." A sharp pain slashed across the front of his head, he grabbed his forehead. 

"Logan are you okay?"

"I- I.." Logan looked at Thomas, trying to hide his pain, "Something is wr-"

"What's up?..."

Logan shook his head, "Nothing." Another slash of pain.

"Don't lie to m-" The rest of the sentence was lost as Thomas fell backwards onto the carpet, out cold.

"Thomas!" Logan felt a drag at his feet, he was pulled from the livingroom to his own room.

"What did you say to him!?" Deceit charged at Logan, his eyes a burning yellow, sharp fangs on display.

"N-nothing!" He clutches his head and stumbles back, "Ah! Nothing about you!"

Gripping Logans neck tight and lifting him up slightly, Deceit growled, "You can't lie to me now. I've made sure." 

"Let...g-go" Logan clawed at Deceits hands, gasping for air.

"You made me make Thomas faint for no reason! Do you know the implications that could have? You are worthless. Ridiculous and an unneeded side." 

Logan's face was turning a light shade of blue, his sight began to fade, he could only do one thing, "Patton...R-roman.." 

Deceit growled and tightened his grip, "You'll be dead before they get here!"

"Deceit!" Roman's voice echoed through Logan's room, he was standing with his sword, "Let him go."

Patton was stood behind Roman, tears in his eyes and shaking slightly. 

Deceit scowled and dropped logan, who fell into his desk gasping and coughing. 

"Fine. Hello you caught me." He was smiling at Roman and Patton, "Thank you so much Logan. I would've never thought of this without you." 

"Wh-what..?" Voice croaky and quiet, Logan looked at Deceit, terrified. 

Roman rolled his eyes and ran at Deceit with his sword, but Deceit just laugh, moved out of the way and took a glass ball from his pocket. 

"W-w-what is th-that?" Patton's quiet voice came from back of the room. 

Deceit still had a smile on his face, his fangs glinting in Logan's fairy lights. The ball in his hand had clouds swirling around in it, the colours light blue and red. 

"This is just a small complication in a bigger plan. Goodbye you two, it was awful knowing you." He lifted up the ball and threw it to the floor, smashing it to pieces.

Patton and Roman dropped to their knees at the same time, both screaming. 

"PATTON! ROMAN!" Logan jumped up and grabbed Deceit by his jacket, "What did you do?"

"Wait and see." He was smiling but his tone sounded sharp and harsh. 

Patton slowly stood up at the same time as Roman, they both looked at Logan in unison, eyes a glazed over and yellow. 

"No.. No Roman! Patton! No!" 

Snapping his fingers, Deceit then pointed to Logan, The two sides advanced towards Logan. 

"This is what you get for attacking me. For making me make Thomas faint. For making me do this. This is all your fault."


	12. Anx

"Virgil!"

"Thomas?"

Virgil was unceremoniously summoned to Thomas's living room. Thomas was pacing around the room, increased worry on his face and a small cut on his forehead.

"What am I doing here? Why did you summon me?"

"Because you're the only one I can summon! What has been going on Virgil? Why can't I summon the others? Why did I faint?" He points to the cut on his forehead, "Why can't... Why do you have yellow eyes?"

Virgil swallowed thickly, "Th-things have been going on..."

"WELL CLEARLY!"

"Can't you even summon Logan? I mean.. He isn't a feeling so I would sup-"

"I can't! That's what I'm saying! You are the only one I can summon!"

Giving small anxious look to Thomas, virgil sank down. He appeared in his room, he took a quick look around, grabbing his old black jacket and throwing it on before leaving.

It was silent in the mindscape.

No noise from Roman's room, no laughter from Patton's. Nothing. He ran to Logan's room, he burst in and started looking around. The room was in a bigger mess than his own, smashed glass all over the floor.

"N-no..."

Tearing around the room like a whirlwind, Virgil looked for some sign of where the others could be. He tripped. He fell. He landed in front of a book, " **FEELINGS I SHOULD NOT HAVE** ". He didn't want to pry, but the dusty pages were just so appealing. Slowly, he opened the grey cover, the first page read:

_I have begun this book for research. Clearly its quite the unexpected title. "Feelings?" You might ask, "But how can logic have feelings?" The real answer?_

_I don't know._

_But I intend to find out. This diary of sorts, documenting thoughts and "feelings"._

_Day One. XX:XX:XXXX_

_Today's entry is the main source of these feelings. I refuse to ask Patton what they mean, he would get too invested and I do not have the time to deal with that._

_The feeling I feel is like a small fuzzy sensation in my stomach and an immediate decline in logical thought. This happens when ~~vir~~.._ _. I'll call him Anx.. Entered the room.. I have taken it upon myself to avoid interactions with him until further research has been conducted..._

Who was Anx? Was.. Was logan in love with him? Virgil pocketed the book and left the room, he was going to find Anx. Maybe he could help.


	13. Where?

_It's so dark.. I can't see..._

 

 _"_ Logan?"

 

_Where have they gone? God I wish I stayed with Logan..._

 

"Patton?"

 

_Fuck.. What the the fuck is all this shit? Stupid spiky rocks... I think...hm._

 

"Roman?"

 

_I recognise this place... It's... Am I in..?_

 

 _"_ Guys! Please where are you?"

 

_I can't stay here long... It.. I.. I feel tired. Maybe I could just rest.._

 

_No! I have to stay awake. For Patton, Roman... And Logan. Keep... Trudging... On..._

 

Virgil was wading through the darkest corner of Thomas's head, finding it harder and harder to keep his head up. All around him was black, only black inky darkness. The humid air making it hard to breath, hard to think. Just hard. 

_Maybe... Just a small...rest..._

 

He slumped to the floor, exauhsted. As he fought to keep his eyes open he saw it in the distance.. A thousand yellow, piercing eyes.


	14. Escape

"Virgil!"

Virgil stirred and lifted his head, vision blurry, unable to see in the dark room. 

"Is he dead? I told you not to kill him!"

Virgil shook his head and let his eyes adjust. He stumbled as he got up, looking around. He tried to move his legs but they felt heavy, he moved his arms but they wouldn't move far. 

"Lovely to see you join the land of the living Virgil. I'm surprised you actually left your room." 

"Fuck off Deceit." Looking up, virgil saw Deceit sat in a makeshift throne, surrounded by the same piercing yellow eyes he saw before. Snakes. Typical.

"Oh temper temper virgil. I wouldn't act so rash if I were you. My snakes are quite hungry." 

 

" Virgil! What happened? Why did you come? You shouldn't be Here!" 

Looking towards the voice, his eyes widened in disgust and shock. There in a human sized bird cage was Logan, leg chained to his cage and tie wrapped around his neck, securing his head. He had bruised all over his arms and cuts on his face. 

"Logan... Oh my god logan!" Virgil tried to move forward, but was pulled back, he looked at his hands, the were chained to the floor, along with his legs, "Deceit you BASTARD."

 

Deceit just smiled as he got up from his throne. He walked down and grabbed Virgil by his collar, "Talk to me like that. And you won't be able to see your other friends."

Jerking away from his grip, the anxious side glared at Deceit, "Where are the others?!" 

 

"They are fine, if that's what you're asking." Deceit snapped his fingers, and footsteps echoed in the room. Virgil turned and felt a lump grow in his throat. 

"Patton... Roman... No." 

 

Stood before them all were Patton and Roman. They looks reletivly normal, except from the bright glowing, yellow collars around their necks. They stared at Virgil coldly, they then turned to Deceit. 

 

"Keep an eye on them you two. I'm going to tend to Thomas." Deceit looked at Logan, winked with a smirk and walked out. 

It was silent. 

So silent. 

Not even a whisper or cough. 

Is this it?


	15. Authors Note.

I'm wondering if you all still want me to continue this, it's something i like to write but my anxiety is telling me to stop. I just wondered if you wanted the last two chapters...


	16. Pretty Boy

//I keep extending the flippin' story, sorry pals. I just keep getting more ideas. I. need. to. stop. -L//

 

 

Virgil pulled at his chains, the clink and clatter filling the soundless hell he was shrouded in. Logan made no sound, he just stared. Only stared. 

 

"Haven't you tried to get out?" 

 

Logan shook his head, he looked at the lock on the cage and sighed, "It's not just a simple lock. I can't break it without the right tools anyway." 

 

Frowning, Virgil yanked again at the chain, something clicking in his arm he yelped in pain. Patton turned and looked at him, a flash of guilt in his eyes, but he soon looked away. He raised an eyebrow and gave a look at Logan, he returned it and watched Patton closely. 

"Thinking what I am?"

 

"I don't think I am Virgil..." Moving swiftly but with a small wince, he held against the bars, fixing Virgil with scared and tired, yellow eyes, "But please, don't. It's too late. I don't know how he did it. But he's won. He... I... I tried to..." Logan sunk back against the bars.

 

"Logan you don't understand, I read your journal! If we get out we can find that Anx guy you like and we can go home! We can stop Deceit!" Hope filled Virgil's brown eyes, his gazed fixed on Logan, his chest pounding as he pulled against the chains more. He didn't care if they rubbed his wrists, he didn't care that Deceit had trapped him. He... He didn't care that Logan loved someone else. They can do it, "We can do it." 

 

"Anx?... My journal?" Logan's face immediately flushed, "Oh... Oh god... Virgil..." He sighed heavily, "Virgil... I um, don't think you've fully read the journal have you?"   
  
  


"No, I only read the first few pages." 

 

 

Biting his lip and pulling his shirt over his head, he gave a muffled instruction, "Read the last page."   
  
  
  


Raising an eyebrow and flipping the page to the back he saw a quick scrawl, nothing like Logan's usual robotic way of writing. Virgil stared at the page and gulped, he didn't notice Deceit sneaking up behind him.   
  
"Virgil! LOOK O-" 

\---

Darkness. More darkness. The darkness Virgils eyes had gotten used to surrounded him again, with somehow... a different feeling to it. A thick, heavy feeling, slowly pressing itself against Virgil's head. And a smell, a smell that he recognized, it left a strange warm feeling in his stomach and a chill down his spine. He looked up and was face to face with a scaled grin and a key in a yellow-gloved hand. 

 

"Wakey wakey pretty boy." 


	17. Venomous Kiss

"Don't you _dare_ call me that."

Deceit tilted his head and chuckled, he put his hand under Virgil's chin and lifted his head to face him, "Well pretty boy, you used to love me calling you that.

Shaking his head away from Deceit's hand, Virgil hissed. He glared at the scaled man, the feeling in his stomach twisting and churning uncomfortably. He moved to get up, he braced to be pulled back by chains but found there was none. Rubbing his sore wrists, and the growing lump on the back of his head, he looked Deceit up and down. 

The scooby-doo villain smiled, pulling his gloves on properly and adjusting his cloak. He returned Virgil's suspicious glare with a wink.

"Where is Logan? What did you do to Roman and Patton?" Grabbing and pulling him towards him, Virgil bared his teeth at Deceit threateningly, "Tell me or I'll-"

"You'll what? Hide in your room? It seems to be how you deal with problems Virgil." Smirking, Deceit removed Virgil's hand from his shirt.

"Why are you doing this? We all work together here. Why does there even need to be 'Dark Sides'?" 

"Because we need a balance kitten." 

Virgil cringed and turned away from Deceit, shivering, "Don't. Call. Me. Kitten."

"Well, I used t-" 

Virgil couldn't take it anymore, he threw a punch to Deceit's face, knocking him off balance and causing him to cry out. Deceit looked at Virgil with a small confused and intrigued stare. Breathing heavily, staring at his fist, Virgil was frozen. 

"Hehe... Well, I wasn't expecting that." Holding his cheek, he stood up properly, a smile still pasted on his lips, "You've really come far."

Snapping from his self-inflicted trance, Virgil glared at Deceit, "I told you not to. I told you not to mention it either. You..." He sighed, "It... It was nice when it happened Deceit. But we moved to different places. You... Were you. And I got better friends. Please, just stop this, let my friends go. We don't have to act like this." 

"I was me? What the hell do you mean?"

Virgil growled slightly under his breath, "You know exactly what I mean. I... I'd rather not relive it. So please, I'm begging you to stop this petty hatred. I'm sorry for how it ended but I need you to move on."

The snake scoffed and laughed, "You really think that's what this is about? How narcissistic."

"I know that this is exactly what this whole mess is about! You can't lie to me! I will reveal all your plans as I did in Thomas's video!"

"ASSHOLE!" Deceit pulled Virgil by his hoodie and threw him against the floor, "So what if this is what it is about?! It was your fault! Not mine! Why can't you fucking admit that? You're ridiculous, pathetic! I... Gah! Why do you always do this?" He towered over Virgil, who was cowering on the floor. Deceit sighed and shook his head and turned away for a second, "I'm leaving you here. MAybe you'll reconsider it all once I have a  _talk_ with your little crush." His eyes flashed, tears pricking at them as he walked away, "Keep him here Patton." 

Virgil looked over and saw Patton walk from the darkness and nod at a leaving Deceit. 

"Patton. Please. Come back." 

 

He said nothing. Only staring blankly at Virgil with a yellow glaze over his blue eyes. 


	18. Of Course I Do!

//Okay warning to some of you, there is implied non-con here, go no further if you can't deal. -L

///Why do I do this to my children. 

 

 

 

"Please. Please, I can't lose my dad. Please, Patton." Virgil's voice was choked and quiet, tears began falling down his cheeks as he curled into himself, "I'm sorry I failed, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." 

Patton looked down at him, the yellow collar on his neck flickering. 

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you all." His voice began to crack as he sobbed, "I was so stupid to think I could try."  
  
"Virgil..." 

Too broken down in his sobs to hear, Virgil curled up tighter, his crying echoing on the unseen walls around. Patton's collar glowed a bright yellow light as he bent down next to Virgil, he put a comforting hand on his shoulder, as soon as he did the collar around his neck flickered and died. Feeling the warm hand on him, the Anxious side looked up, in his face was the comforting smile and bright blue eyes of his dad. 

"Patton!" Leaping on him and pulling him into a hug, Virgil continued to cry, but for the first time, it was happy tears, "H-how?"

"I was there, watching... it was like I wasn't in the room, I could see you... But I couldn't do anything." He pulled Virgil in closer, holding him as if he'd lose him if he let go, "I couldn't stand to see you cry, to blame yourself. I just.. Broke free." 

Virgil held him close, crying into the grey of Patton's hoodie for a while before he finally managed to lift himself up and wipe his eyes.

 

"We need to get the others." 

 

Patton nodded, not letting go of Virgil's hand, "I think I remember the way, come on kiddo."

 

__________________________________

 

"Oh come on Logan. At least Virgil wasn't here right?" There was a mocking tone in the voice of the villain. His fanged grin imprinting itself in the back of Logan's mind as Deceit marched back to the control panel.   
  


He didn't know whether it was day or night anymore, he had no clue what day of the week it was, where in the mindscape he was. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted it all to stop. Just stop. 

 

"Logan..?"

A hushed whisper caught his attention, it was Virgil. A soft warm feeling flooded his chest, only to be cut off by the dark cloud that now hung over him. Not able to find the strength to reply, Logan just slid to the bottom of his cage. 

 

Virgil walked in slowly with Patton by his side, gasping and covering his mouth, Virgil shielded Patton's eyes. Logan was led in his boxers, bruises and deep cuts decorating his pale skin, sick pooled at the bottom of his cage and face almost unrecognizable from the swelling of his eyes and lip. 

"Find Roman" Virgil whispered into Patton's ear before pushing him in the direct opposite of Logan. Patton nodded, realizing that he should definitely not look where Virgil was, he disappeared into the dark.

 

Within seconds Virgil was pulling at the cage door, hitting it, pulling it, even biting it. He couldn't get it open. He had to get it open. A quick glance at logan (he wasn't looking) and a small intake of breath. Virgil pressed his hands against the lock and concentrated, a soft purple glow emitted from his fingertips, warming the lock and slowly beginning to melt it. He pulled the broken door open with a quick tug and swiftly pulled Logan out of the cage. 

"Logan... Wh-why? Why did he do this? Why are you.. Where are your-"

"Take a wild guess why..." He coughed quietly and rolled himself onto the floor, promptly curling up again, "Run while you can. Before he comes back."

"He... didn't... Really?" 

Logan gave a harsh chuckle, "Nice of you to assume the best of him." 

Pulling Logan up and giving him his jacket, he hugged the logical side gently careful not to press too hard on his cuts and bruises. unsure of how to react, Logan promptly burst into floods of painful tears, clinging to Virgil with a tight grip intent on never letting go. 

"He... And then I... and he said you... That he was the only..." 

"Only what?"

"Only one who cared about me..." 

Moving Logan to face him, Virgil looked him in the eyes, it hurt to look. He could see the pain, he could see what he had been holding back, what he was so scared to face. 

"Logan Berry Sanders. I read the last page of that book, and do you know what I thought?" , Logan shrugged, " I thought 'How could such a strong, amazing side love me? How could that be real?' But that's what you're thinking, isn't it? How could someone love you back? Why would anyone? Well, let me tell you, you wonderful, handsome nerd. I love you. So much. And I swear to God by the time this is over... I'm going to have Deceit's scaly smirk hanging on my fucking wall."

It was a few moments before anyone said anything, it felt like years before anyone had the courage to fill the silence. But Logan's voice, so quiet and so strained, filled the still air.

"Do you really love me?.."

Virgil nodded, "Of course I do. How could I not?" 

 

"Aw. Well isn't that just fucking _adorable..._ " 


	19. Go On. Show Him.

//More non-con implications here you guys. Imma warn you every time they come up in a chapter :) -L

 

Virgil let out an angry yell before turning to glare at Deceit, "Why! Why can't you just fuck off!?"

 

Cowering behind Virgil, Logan looked absolutely terrified. He wrapped Virgil's jacket so tight around himself, hoping that it was enough. Enough to stop him from seeing his skin again. Skin crawling and a dark shadow falling on his thoughts, he couldn't take his eyes from the lier. The sting of acid burnt his throat as he swallowed thickly. 

 

"Aw. Adorable. Logan... Aren't you going to tell Virgil about our time together?" His eyes flashed with malice as a sick grin found a way onto his lips, "You know, now you're together.." 

Logan gagged as he turned away from him. 

Clenching his fist, Virgil took a sharp breath in, holding it for a moment before letting it go. Narrowing his eyes, he stared Deceit down, the silence of the room becoming deafening. They stood looking at each other for a few moments until one couldn't stand it anymore.

"I don't want to hurt you Deceit. So just let Roman go, and then leave." 

"Don't you want Patton free?"  

Virgil smiled. 

"Oh. Hm. Well, I know that you're lying anyway. You want very much to hurt me. Oh, I can see it, you want to make sure I know what I've done was wrong. You want to tear each scale from my cheek and laugh when I protest. I can see it all in your face, by the way, you stand. It's quite entertaining. But you don't want him to know. Do you?" 

With a thick gulp, Virgil looked at Logan quickly before turning back to Deceit, "I have no idea what you mean..." 

Deceits cold and piercing laugh sliced through the two sides, "Sure you don't. No idea what I mean.." 

"Stop it." 

"Well if you want me to. Then go on. Show him. Let him see what you're hiding. He won't love you then, and you know it. no one will love you if they knew." 

Logan looked up slightly at Virgil, "I don't care what you hide... I'll... I'll still love you..." 

Tears stung in Virgils eyes as he tensed slightly, "You want me to hurt you? Really Deceit?" 

"Well if you don't I can just relay to you all the details of my time with Logan, all the ways he can twist and turn, how I have him wrapped around my finger. And just how bi-" 

"SHUT _**UP!**_ "

A harsh purple light burst through the room, accompanied by a splash of blood across Virgil's face. Deceit crumpled to the floor, blood pouring from his body. Virgil's hand's sizzled, while his eyes glowed a faint shade of purple. 

"V-Virgil... was that... Magic?"

"Logan please... just listen to me before you jump to any conclusions!" 

"You're a dark side?" Logan stood up and took a few steps back from Virgil, "You... You killed him!" 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hate that I can do that, I hate it, please believe me I don't go with those guys anymore."

Silence cloaked the room again as the two looked at each other. Logan nodded slowly, stepping close to Virgil again. 

"Of course I believe you. It... It was just a shock. I forgot that you were obviously a dark side." He caught Virgil's annoyed look, "N-not in a bad way of course! That's not what I meant!"

Virgil chuckled and hugged Logan close, "I know it's not. "

They held each other, warm and safe. believing just enough that nothing could hurt them like this, they were each other's blanket that kept them from the demons under the bed. The nightlight that kept them safe from the monster in the closet. 

Until Logan went rigid.

"Logan..? What is wrong?" Virgil pulled away and looked at Logan's sheet white face. Logan pointed to where Deceits body used to be. 

In its place were clothes, blood, and snakes. Hundreds of small yellow snakes pouring from the holes in Deceits clothes. 

 

"It was a trick. He... He tricked me. We need to go." 

 

 

 


	20. Let Them Go

"Virgil! Virge- stop pulling at my arm. Virge!"

"We need to go fast and you can't run that fast!" 

Logan rolled his eyes and twisted his arm from Virgil's grip, he started to run beside Virgil while hiding his obvious limp. 

There was light up ahead, almost to the main part of the mindscape. Almost there. So close. 

"Move another step and you'll regret it." 

Virgil and Logan turned around and saw Deceit standing with a bound Patton and Roman. 

"Oh for fucks sakes." Logan mumbled, standing behind Virgil again. 

"Oh Logan. Language. Please control yourself." Deceit smiled, looked at his gloves and raised an eyebrow, "Or I'll have to punish you."

Gagging slightly, Logan turned away. Virgil growled and stepped forward, his eyes glowing slightly. 

"Step away from them. Now." 

"You dont actually think you saying that would work do you?" 

Hands glowing, Virgil stepped forward once more. He stamped his foot on the floor, sending a pulse of energy through the room, causing Deceit to trip slightly. He hissed softly, his own eye glowing yellow.

"Do you really want to fight? Really?"

The anxious side shrugged and smirked, readying to fire magic with his hands. 

"I'll destroy you like I destroyed your dummy you asshole."

"Hm. Fine." 

Deceit threw both hands forward, a twisted sharp yellow vine released from his palms. Virgil moved to dodge but it pierced straight through his leg. 

Virgil yelled in pain as blood spirted from his leg, he clutched the wound as he tried to pull out the magical vine, but it seemed to be lodged inside his leg. 

Logan gagged in the back, yelping slightly. Virgil fired a large blast of deep purple energy towards Deceit's chest. He moved to dodge, the energy skimming his skin, large blisters forming slightly. 

"Bastard!" 

"GET THE VINE OUT OF MY LEG THEN!"

Pulling his arm back, Deceit made the vine tear out from Virgil's leg, leaving a gaping hole in its place. 

Throwing up, logan looked over at Patton and Roman, Patton looked how Logan felt and Roman was in tears. He looked at Virgil, he had torn off his shirt and tied it around the wound tight, his face was pale and sweaty. 

"Let. Them. Go." 

Deceit shook his head, preparing another attack. Virgil also began preparing a barrage of attacks, staring down Deceit, flames in his eyes. 

The dark room was suddenly filled with bright lights, echoed shouts of pain bounced off the walls , dust from the long abandoned rooms filled the air; making it do much harder for the light sides to see. 

Then. It went silent. Then. It went dark. 

"Virgil?!" Logan limped forward into the dark.

He heard a cough and a groan, limping towards it and shouting out.

"Logan..." A scratchy, quiet voice came from the inky blackness.

"Virgil!"

A small purple glow pertruded the darkness, virgil lay on the ground, blood and cuts across his face. He gave a small smile. 

"Hey."


	21. The Silent Treatment

_**A few months after** _

 

Logan shot up in his bed, sweat dripping down his forehead, and breathing heavily. Opening his eyes slowly, Virgil looked up at Logan. 

"Sweetie? Are you okay?"

Bursting into messy tears, Logan curled up into his legs, shaking as he did so, "I-i had th-the d-d-dream again..." 

Pulling him closer, Virgil stroked Logan's hair as he calmly whispered words of reassurance into his ear. They sat like that for a while, a curled up mess on the bed. It was like that until Virgil pulled Logan up gently to face him, a reassuring smile on his lips. 

"Logan, it is fine. They are only dreams. You aren't in a cage. You aren't being hurt. You are safe with me."

Sniffing and wiping his nose on his pyjama sleeve, Logan nodded, nuzzling his head into Virgil's chest, feeling secure in hearing his heartbeat. Breathing in along with the rhythm of Virgil's breaths, "And Deceit has disappeared anyway. He wont be back right?" 

Virgil paused, and looked down at Logan, a small frown appearing on his face, "Well..." He shrugged, "I wouldn't say that." 

"Wh-what?" Moving away from Virgil slightly, Logan looked at his boyfriend with a strange uncertainty, his stomach knotting in ways he hadn't felt it knot in months, "What do you mean...?" 

"I just think that maybe, you shouldn't be so quick to say that." 

Logan shook his head slowly, getting up from the bed and backing himself against his wall, "N-no..." He pulled back his fringe, panic rising in his chest, "H-how?"

"Oh sweetie..." A grin spread across the impostors face, his eye glowing a tinge of yellow, "Oh.. Telling wouldn't be half as fun." 

"Fun as what?"

"Letting you find out."

Deceit got up from the bed, wearing Virgil's form like a costume, a demonic smile pasted on his stolen lips. He put his hand under Logan's chin and tilted his head slightly, "I just find it funny that you get so panicked." 

"I-I'll te-" Logan coughed and grabbed his throat, he tried to speak but no words came out. His heart was beating out of his chest as he looked up at Deceit. 

Deceit just laughed, watching Logan struggle like it was a slightly interesting movie, "I don't think you'll be telling anyone..." 

Logan thought for a moment and then rolled his eyes, "I know sign language" He signed expertly.

"Sign my name." 

Logan began to sign Deceits name but his hands cramped as he tried, not allowing him to finish. 

"I'm not stupid, I've prepared this time. And it will happen when you try to write my name too. I'm here to stay. And you can't do anything about it." 

"What about Virgil?" He signed. 

Deceit just laughed again, "I'm Virgil now." 


	22. It Was Done.

 

"Guys?.."

It was dark.

"Please guys...?"

It was cold.

"What happened?"

It had been months.

"I don't know where I am!"

He couldn't remember much.

"Please. I'm so scared."

He barely remembered his own name.

"I want to go home!"

He only remembered one thing.

"Deceit?! Help me please!"

But it wasn't what the others remembered


End file.
